Little Daddy's Princess
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: O/s One Shot Pós-Breaking Dawn. Edward coloca Renesmee para dormir.


_**Little Daddy's Princess**_

Uma pequena O/s de como Edward lidaria com um pesadelo de Renesmee. Essa O/s faz parte de uma estória que eu imaginei **Pós-Breaking Dawn** (mas nunca tive a oportunidade de escrever) onde todos os Cullen são humanos porque conseguiram encontrar um 'meio' de conseguir novamente a mortalidade (mega viajado, né?), mas eu gosto de imaginar eles assim, e é claro, trazendo mais membros para a família (sim, mais crianças! E não, eles não serão uma família de coelhos. 4 está bom! haha) Espero que gostem, e desculpe os erros!

* * *

- Não, não! – Renesmee resmungava enquanto se mexia freneticamente na cama – Ahh! – Acordou num súbito olhando para todos os lados. Até segundos atrás, ela jurava que estava no meio de uma floresta. Perdida. Confusa. Com medo _deles_. Apalpou os lençóis da cama para ter certeza que estava segura ali, em seu quarto. "_Papai!_" chamou mentalmente. Era uma reação reflexa. Ela sabia que em segundos o pai apareceria por seu pedido desesperado. Mas ele não apareceu, fazendo-a sentir um frio na espinha. Seu sonho foi tão real, tão nítido, tão _perto_ de ter realmente acontecido. Aquilo ainda apavorava a pequena que ainda não tinha coragem de se levantar da cama_. "Papai?!"_ chamou novamente chorosa.

Precisou de uns minutos para ter coragem de se levantar. Agarrou um de seus bichos de pelúcia como se fosse um talismã que a protegeria de qualquer mal, e saiu do quarto rumo ao quarto dos pais. Em passos lentos, como se quisesse ter certeza que estava segura, reparou uma pequena luz no andar de baixo, e desceu as escadas, ainda hesitante. "_Papai?_" tentou outra vez. Quando chegou a grande sala de estar, viu que a luz vinha do escritório. A porta estava escancarada e um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios quando viu a pessoa sentada na poltrona.

Como toda criança naquela idade, de alegria passou a tristeza e a grande vontade de ser mimada. Logo começou a chorar correndo até os braços que ela definia como "proteção".

- Papaaaai! – Correu e pulou nos braços de Edward que estava prestando tanta atenção no trabalho do computador, que nem notou sua miniatura correndo até ele.

- Oi, princesa – Disse num tom tenso e trazendo-a para seu colo – O que houve? Caiu da cama? - Riu, mas ainda com traços preocupados.

- Não – Respondeu chorosa e se agarrando em seu pescoço – Eu tive um pesadelo.

- Quer me contar? - Edward perguntou num tom mais preocupado. O deixava angustiado saber que Renesmee ainda tinha os mesmos pesadelos, terríveis. Ele mesmo pôde ver por si próprio quando ainda conseguia ler mentes - _Naquela_ _**época**_ - E sabia que eram ainda mais aterrorizantes para a pequena.

- Mesma coisa – Murmurou baixo, depois de um tempo. Renesmee a essa altura, já tinha largado o pescoço do pai, e estava sendo aninhada em seus braços, agora com sua cabeça encostada em seu ombro direito.

- Ness – Edward chamou sua atenção fazendo-a a olhar em seus olhos – Não há mais o que temer. Ninguém vai nos machucar. Ninguém. Eu nunca deixaria – E então beijou sua testa, deixando-a mais relaxada.

- O que tá fazendo? – A pequena perguntou num tom mais normal depois de um agradável tempo em silencio e sendo mimada com afagos. Edward pensou por um momento se responderia ou não. Renesmee não iria entender sobre o assunto, e provavelmente continuaria perguntando. A terrível fase dos 'porquês'.

- Dando uma olhada no Conceito de Células Tronco... – Resolveu soltar.

- Pensei que já soubesse disso! – Renesmee o cortou fazendo um biquinho. Edward riu.

- E sei, mas é bom relembrar antes de uma cirurgia – Disse divertido – Minha memória não é fotográfica como antes, é bom continuar com os estudos.

- Eu me esqueço disso – Renesmee disse triste para si mesma. Mas Edward ouviu.

- As vezes me pergunto se você gosta disso – Edward sussurrou. Parecia que estava discutindo consigo mesmo do que com Renesmee.

- Antes mesmo – Renesmee de repente falou – Eu chamei você mentalmente. Mas você não me ouviu... demorei para lembrar que você não consegue mais ler mentes – Disse emburrando a cara – Eu fiquei com medo de estar sozinha.

- Ness, você nunca estará sozinha. Mamãe e eu sempre estaremos aqui – Lembrou-a.

- Mas era mais fácil... – Resmungou.

- Eu também acho um pouco estranho – Edward falou em receio – Mas... eu prefiro assim. Sempre preferi assim, apesar de fazer anos que eu não sabia o que era ser _humano_. Não vou explicar isso Ness, você não iria entender. Você ainda é muito pequena para compreender as coisas – Renesmee aumentou a carranca dessa vez cruzando os braços. Edward segurou-se para não rir, ele precisava ser sério – Sei que acha que entende, mas eu digo que não. Você tem muito o que aprender ainda, e quando chegar a hora, terei o prazer de explicar.

- Sempre sou pequena demais... – Edward não aguentou o bico que a pequena fazia e lhe fez cócegas.

- Você é igualzinha a sua mãe! – Gargalhou alto – Teimosa! – Disse beijando suas bochechas – Linda!

- E teimosa! – Renesmee riu.

- Como adivinhou o que eu ia falar?

- Eu te conheço, papai. Adora me provocar – Revirou os olhos dando um largo sorriso – Promete que vai me explicar?

- Prometo – Disse convicto. Renesmee bocejou – Está tarde. Já é hora de voltar para a cama – Quando deu por si, a pequena já estava com os olhos fechados em seu colo. Levantou-se com cuidado e a levou para a cama. Quando entrou no quarto que era digno de uma princesa, pisou sem querer em alguma coisa que esgoelou "_Mãos ao alto_!" fazendo Renesmee abrir os olhos em susto.

- Oi, Woody – Disse sonolenta.

- Quantas vezes eu preciso te pedir para guardar depois de brincar? - Edward a repreendeu depois de colocá-la na cama.

- Eu esqueci. Tava brincando antes de dormir – Edward olhou o quarto com a pequena luminosidade do abajur e viu a bagunça que estava. Lançou um olhar severo para Renesmee.

- Amanhã eu guardo, eu juro – Disse fazendo um sinal com o dedinho.

- É bom mesmo. Caso ao contrário, amanhã terá alguém de castigo – Respondeu cobrindo-a com o lençol e dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Quando deu menção de se levantar, Renesmee segurou sua mão.

- Papai, fica – Pediu, com aquela carinha de pidona. Aquela carinha que só ela – espelhada pela mãe – sabia fazer.

Edward sabia que aquilo era por conta do pesadelo. Ele podia ver os olhos dela refletindo o medo de lembrar que logo que fechasse os olhos, poderia reviver aquilo novamente. Se aproximou e deitou-se na cama puxando a pequena até seus braços, e então cantarolou sua canção de ninar – composta por ele quando ela nasceu. Ele sabia que seria só uma questão de tempo até que ela apagasse. Os batimentos de Nessie tornaram-se estáveis e calmos, finalmente se entregando ao sono. Ainda cantarolando, Edward começou a prestar a atenção em tudo pelo quarto de Nessie – como sempre fazia.

Era incrível o como ela estava crescendo. Logo, ela deixaria de ser uma menininha, mas sempre que esses pensamentos apareciam, Edward se negava a refletir sobre. Era ainda muito cedo para se preocupar, agora era hora de curtir a idade. Renesmee tinha 4 anos, mas tinha a aparência de uma criança de 9 anos. E a quase dois anos, quando tudo mudou, seu crescimento começou a ser como de uma criança-humana comum, assim como sua mente. Edward e Bella sempre a instruíram a ter paciência na escola, pois ela era mais avançada do que as outras crianças com sua 'idade', e os professores sempre ficavam abismados com tamanha inteligência de uma criança de _9 anos_ que sabia matéria de 6° ano!

Renesmee também havia aprendido a guardar o segredo dos vampiros. Ela sabia que nunca poderia contar a ninguém, muito menos sobre seu passado. Mas ela sempre perguntava se um dia seu irmãozinho iria saber quem eles já foram. Edward se lembrava muito bem de um desses dias.

_- Ness, meu amor. Já falamos sobre isso – Bella disse com a maior paciência do mundo quando amamentava o pequeno Ryan Edward na cadeira de balanço – Não há necessidade._

_- Então vamos mentir? – Perguntou inocente – Eu não gosto de mentir – Disse fazendo seu típico biquinho._

_- Princesa, não vamos mentir. Só não vamos omitir – Edward respondeu pegando-a no colo – Qual a diferença dele saber? Tudo o que fomos ficou para trás. O que importa é o que somos hoje, e onde ele crescerá. Não tem necessidade de assustá-lo._

_- Eu nunca me assustei._

_- Querida, você cresceu no meio de tudo aquilo – Bella disse ainda demostrando total paciência. Ela sabia como Renesmee se sentia. Ela também não gostava de esconder segredos, principalmente de uma pessoa que ela amava – E você fazia parte daquilo._

_- Meia humana e vampira – Disse em tom de deboche. _

_- Ainda assim, fazia parte – Edward não se abalou com o tom de Nessie, e falou com mais autoridade – Espero nunca ter problemas com isso, Renesmee. Minha confiança em você é 100._

_Não tinha como argumentar com aquilo tudo. Primeiro que aquilo era um pedido da sua mãe, e segundo que quando seu pai pronunciava seu nome inteiro, era porque a coisa era realmente séria._

Lembrar daquela cena em família fez Edward sorrir. Não havia nada que ele tivesse feito em seus 100 anos de experiência que deveriam ter lhe dado aquele prêmio: felicidade. Ele era rico. Não por seu dinheiro – apesar dele realmente poder comprar absolutamente _tudo_ que sua família quisesse e precisasse – mas de alma. Ele constituiu uma família. Quando que ele conjurou uma hipótese que um dia pudesse ter aquela vida? A resposta estava na ponta de sua língua. _Nunca_. Jamais pensou em felicidade, porque nunca achou que um dia poderia ter tal sentimento. Nunca acreditou que encontraria alguém com quem quisesse compartilhar corpo e alma_, amar_. E quando achou que aquilo era tudo, sua felicidade sólida, um milagre aconteceu – um bônus como ele e Bella brincaram uma vez – Renesmee.

Ter aquela criaturinha era algo surpreendente, algo que apenas aumentou a paixão e o amor que tinham um pelo outro. Renesmee era a prova absoluta do amor avassalador que consumiam. E depois de algo surpreendente, mais presentes chegaram. Como se não houvesse como melhorar, eles poderiam voltar a mortalidade novamente. Poderiam _planejar_, ter uma vida, e proporcionar a Renesmee escolhas.

Todos os Cullen, junto de outros amigos vampiros aderiram a mudança. Algo que um vampiro muito habilidoso que estudava a quase mil anos para chegar a essa _cura - _finalmente conseguiu.

Não era de esperar que todos começassem a viver suas vidas, depois de tantos anos no abismo do 'para sempre'. Edward se tornou médico, apenas uma desculpa para explicar sua grande fortuna. Bella queria trabalhar com algo, mas depois de várias discussões, viu que era inútil. Edward deixara bem claro que ele seria o único a trabalhar. Para chutar a frustação, Bella fazia os serviços de casa - as escondidas - sem Edward saber que a empregada ficava assistindo mais televisão do que fazendo seus serviços propostos...

E depois de tudo que passaram, mais 2 criaturinhas foram adicionadas a família. A quase 11 meses, dois novos Cullen estava alegrando toda a família. O pequeno Tom – primogênito de Emmett e Rosalie – de 10 meses, e o pequeno Ryan de 7 meses. Parecia que a alegria não teria fim. Naquela semana mesmo, Jack – a cópia exata de Jasper – tinha soltado suas primeiras palavras - fazendo todos zoarem com sua cara quando ele tentava inutilmente fazer o garotinho dizer 'papai' à dias, quando Alice simplesmente chegou das compras e o garoto gritou 'mama'.

E a cada dia que passava, mas surpresas surgiriam – ainda mais com 3 bebês e uma garota sapeca que adorava aprontar.

Deixando os devaneios de lado, Edward com cuidado retirou seus braços do corpo de Renesmee – profundamente adormecida – e sorriu ao ver a paz que emanava em seu rosto, deixando o quarto de sua princesinha – sem deixar de checar duas vezes para ter certeza que estava ali , um TOC que adquiriu por sua super-proteção.

Andou em direção ao seu quarto, mas não pode evitar de entrar no quarto de Ryan para checá-lo, quando notou que ele não estava no berço. Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, já sabia quem estaria com ele.

- Por que demorou? – Bella o perguntou quando o viu entrando no quarto – ainda vestindo sua roupa de tarde quando trabalhou – não era uma pergunta invasiva, era apenas uma curiosidade.

- Nessie teve um pesadelo.

- Ah! – Foi o que disse, e então continuou a ninar o pequeno que agora estava com os olhos bem atentos ao pai – Ela está bem?

- Está, não se preocupe – Respondeu se aproximando dela e do bebê que agora lhe lançava um sorriso lindo com apenas um dentinho pequeno na frente. Trocaram um beijo carinhoso e só pararam por ali por conta de um resmungo que fez os dois rirem.

- Ele não quer dividir sua atenção – Edward riu.

- Pelo menos ele está mais calmo. Essas cólicas dele ainda me matam – Bella disse olhando o pequeno com ternura.

- Logo vai passar, eu prometo – Edward respondeu abraçando os dois – Não gosto disso também – Disse olhando para os olhos do pequeno – seus olhos – que o olhava com tremenda curiosidade.

- Vá tomar um banho, eu continuo aqui – Bella piscou – Alias, eu quem estava acalmando ele até agora. Não faz diferença.

- Está me chamando de irresponsável? - Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Bella riu.

- Não. Estou te chamando de nojento. Vá tomar um banho – Repetiu agora não conseguindo segurar a risada.

Edward apenas foi esperto e seguiu suas ordens sem relutância. Riu com a impossibilidade dele não gostar daquilo. Gostar de ser _mandado._ _Controlado. Subordinado. Amado_.

Não havia do que reclamar. Simplesmente não havia.

* * *

Primeira O/s de **Twilight**! Depois de 3 anos pensando em O/s e fic, finalmente coloquei no Word sem preguiça! haha. Minha estória é bem viajada, porque eu adoro a possibilidade de existir algo que faça eles serem humanos novamente, e então seguir uma vida normal. Já pensei muitas vezes e passar para o Word, mas e o tempo? Inspiração? Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. E to esperando as _**reviews**_! :D Beijos.


End file.
